Tigerkit's story
by xSilversongx
Summary: Tigerkit is an adventurous young she-kit who dreams of being the best warrior there ever was. She didn't want a mate, she didn't want kits, because that would slow her down. But one tom changes her mind.
1. Chapter 1

Tigerkit nudged her way to her mother's stomach. Leafshade sighed looking at her one helpless kit. She looked just like her father. She was a beautiful orange tabby with a white muzzle and stomach, and blue eyes. Leafshade got tears in her eyes. Her mate, Firefang, died in the fire along with her other two kits, Thornkit, and Waterkit.

The nursery was amazing. Tigerkit had just opened her eyes, and she is seeing the world. "Can't get me!" Tigerkit heard another kit screech. It was Otterkit. She was playing with Cloudkit, a very, very, VERY puffy white tom. His puff was distracting Otterkit. Otterkit is Tigerkit's best friend, and she happens to be very attractive, according Dustkit.

"Hello, Otterkit" Dustkit came strutting over, trying to look good. "Um... hi" Otterkit meowed. She was trying to be cool. Tigerkit laughed, knowing that otterkit liked him, too. Although she would never admit it. And then there's Blackkit. He was born big, with broad shoulders. "Hello, Tigerkit" He meowed. Tigerkit didnt know what to say. "H-hi" She meowed. Otterkit and Cloudkit bowled her over. They got Blackkit, too. They were one big ball, rolling out of the nursery and down the hill. They stopped when they hit a rock. A cream colored rock with fur, that looks like Shellstar. "Oops, sorry!" Tigerkit squeaked. Shellstar just laughed. Don't worry" She meowed. "Kits will be kits. I see you have opened your eyes, Tigerkit" She meowed changing the subject. "She sure has!" Leafshade walked out of the den, meoweing. "Good to see your feeling better" Shellstar meowed to Leafshade.

"It's time for bed, Tigerkit" Meowed Leafshade. "Otterkit, your mother, Blazefire, will be going to the gathering. I promised her I would look after you tonight. You will be sleeping with me, and Tigerkit" Leafshade meowed. "Yay!" Tigerkit and Otterkit squealed. They trotted back to the den. "You like Dustkit, don't you" Tigerkit mewed to her friend. Tigerkit could sense the nervousness in Otterkit's scent. "I... Uh..." Otterkit was starting,as we stopped. A cloud? On the GROUND? It started moving. A miving cloud on the ground? Wait. It was only Cloudkit. Oops. "I thought you were some kind of mushroom, or a dandelion. Maybe even a cloud!" Otterkit shrieked. This shriek caused Dustkit to come on over. He smiled and raised his eyebrows at Otterkit. Blackkit came over, almost falling over he was laughing so hard. Tigerkit gave him a look and he went to normal.

"So, Otterkit, did I hear my name?" Dustkit mewed in a formal voice. I just shook my head. Toms. "Ahh, I see you finally got EARS" Otterkit meowed. Tigerkit fell over, laughing. This time, it was Blackkit's turn to give her a look. It just made her laugh harder. "Yes, and these EARS i apparently just got detected my name being said" Dustkit mewed in response. Otterkit's ears went flat. Tigerkit just rolled her eyes. A butterfly landed on Tigerkit's nose. She didnt know they flew at night. Her eyes were focused on the butterfly. "Tigerkit" She heard a kit call to her. She didnt know who it was, considering she was looking at the butterfly. "What" She mewed, still concentrating on the butterfly. She swatted at the butterfly. It flew away. She looked at who was calling her. It was Otterkit and Leafshade, calling her for bed. "Coming she mewed. "Goodbye Dustkit. Goodbye Blackkit. See you guys in the morning" She meowed, letting a yawn escape her mouth.

"Come on, Tigerkit" Otterkit mewed. She and Leafshade were already in the nursery, waiting for her. "I'm coming" She mewed, yawning yet again. She curled up beside Otterkit. "I know you like him" Tigerkit softly mewed after Leafshade fell asleep. "Okay fine, I do. But you can't tell him" Otterkit mewed softly in return. "Why not? You know he likes you." Tigerkit mewed. _It would be funny, too _Tigerkit thought. "Oh really? Well, you might as well say you like Blackkit" Otterkit mewed back, now looking Tigerkit the way Tigerkit looked at her. Actually, Tigerkit never really thought about it that much. Maybe she did like him. Just the slightest amount. "No. What makes you think so?" Tigerkit asked Otterkit. "Keep it down you too. Go to sleep. It's late" Tigerkit heard her mother, Leafshade, mew to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigerkit stretched. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, and... where was Otterkit? "Leafshade, where is Otterkit?" Tigerkit asked her mother. "She already went to the other part of the nursery with Blazefire" Leafshade responded. "Hey, wanna come meet the other warriors and apprentices with us?" Tigerkit heard a familiar voice from outside mew. She turned to see Blackkit. "Sure" Mewed Tigerkit. She started out of the nursery with Blackkit. "Don't go too far!" She could hear Leafshade's voice coming from the nursery. Tigerkit just rolled her eyes, looking back at Blackkit. "I want you to meet my friend Firestorm" He mewed. He guided her to a muscular, orange tom with amber eyes. He had a scar over his left eye. "Hello, Firestorm" Blackkit mewed. "Oh hey. Is this the kit your always talking about?" He meowed looking over at Tigerkit. "Shut up" Mewed Blackkit. Firestorm just laughed. "Hello Tigerkit. I've heard a lot about you" He meowed, moving his head to the way of Blackkit. Blackkit laughed. Tigerkit laughed. Firestorm laughed.

"Okay, now I want you to meet my friend-" Blackkit's voice got cut off by Shellstar's meow. "We're under attack!" She meowed, diving into battle to save a young apprentice. Tigerkit started panicking. Where was Leafshade? "Leafshade!" Tigerkit wailed. There were fighting cats all around her. It made her dizzy. This all felt like a dream. "Leafshade!" Tigerkit wailed again, walking around to try to make her way to the nursery. "Tigerkit!" Leafshade meowed, racing over to her side. Tigerkit felt herself be lifted up, and carried though the forest. "Tigerkit!" She saw Leafshade racing after her. But then she stopped. Leafshade stopped running and stared, sadness in her eyes. Tigerkit had crossed the border. She knew Leafshade couldnt go any further. Tigerkit looked up to see a dark brown tabby tom carrying her into a whole new world. Tigerkit felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Leafshade" Tigerkit whispered one last time.


End file.
